Discutons autour d'un verre (One Shot)
by Lalaiths
Summary: Un mois que le Lieutenant Hawkeye n'est pas dans son état normal, malgré mainte essaye pour lui faire cracher le morceau, le Colonel Mustang n'arrivais à rien. A la fin d'une de ces journées, il décida de boire un verre dans un bar, lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec son lieutenant, il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout, arrivera t'il à lui faire dire tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur


Le bruit de stylo qui écrivaient ce fit entendre dans le bureau du Colonel Mustang, cela ne pouvait dire que tout le monde était au travail, enfin presque, Mustang préférer tourner son stylo autour de son index tout en regardant le lieutenant Hawkeye qui elle, avait sa tête poser sur sa main en ayant un regard perdu vers ses dossiers tout en les remplissant. A cette vue Roy ne pouvais que soupirer puis se leva et ce dirigea vers elle.

Arriver à coter d'elle il soupira une nouvelle fois mais en exagérant comme pour attirer son attention, mais rien la jeune blonde ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, le jeune brun leva un sourcil et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui sursauta immédiatement.

\- Colonel !?

\- Enfin vous réagissez, j'ai bien cru qu'on vous avez perdu.

La jeune femme le regarda puis replongea son nez dans ses dossiers, Roy sera les poings il savait que quelques chose n'allait pas avec son Lieutenant, jamais elle ne le laissais flemmarder, sans oublier que d'habitude quand il se levait elle était la première à lever la tête pour voir si il n'essayez pas de trouver une excuse pour ne pas remplir ces dossiers. Mais la rien et ce depuis un mois, il le savait il y avait un truc qui clochait chez elle, il retourna alors a sa place sans rien dire de plus.

Les heures passèrent sans que rien d'autre que le bruit des stylo ce fit entendre, la fin de la journée était du coup arriver et les hommes du colonel commença a partir les uns après les autres en prenant soins de saluer leurs supérieur. Riza prenais soin de ranger son bureau avant de ce diriger vers la porte, mais avant qu'elle ne put la traverser, Roy lui attrapa le bras, elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je dois vous parler Lieutenant.

A ces mots il lâcha le bras de sa subordonnée, qui elle soupira mais ne conteste pas et ferma la porte du bureau pour poser son regard sur son supérieur en attendant ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ?

\- Pardon ? De quoi me parlez-vous ?

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile Lieutenant, depuis un mois vous êtes dans la lune, vous ne me faisais pas la morale lorsque je ne fait pas mon travail sans oublier le faite que vous ne levez plus la tête de vos dossiers malgré le bruit de mes pas.

\- Vous êtes encore sur cette histoire? Ne vous l'avais-je pas déjà dis? Il n'y a rien, je vais très bien, si je ne vous empêche pas de flemmarder c'est que je n'en peu plus de toujours devoir le faire tout les jours, donc maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez j'ai à faire, je vous dis donc a lundi et s'il vous plaît arrêter de me demander toute les semaines ce que j'ai.

Sur ces mots elle lui fit le salut militaire et partie du bureau en laissant un Mustang perplexe.

\- Prenez moi pour un imbécile si cela vous chante, mais vous ne savez pas mentir et je vous ferez cracher le morceau.

Roy retourna a son bureau, prit quelques dossiers puis s'en alla a son tour de la pièce.

\- Un bon verre de Whisky me ferais du bien.

Roy passa chez lui déposa les dossiers sur sa table et échangea son uniforme militaire contre une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, puis s'en alla et prit la direction d'un bar où il avait l'habitude de boire un coup de temps en temps, arriver a celui-ci il salua le gérant avant de s'assoir au bar..

-Cela faisait un moment Roy qu'on ne t'avais pas vue, j'ai bien cru que tu avais décider de plus toucher une goutte d'alcool.

Il termina ces mots avant de lâcher un rire.

-Vous ne vous débarrassez pas comme ça de moi si facilement, j'étais surtout occuper ces derniers temps.

-Laisse moi devinez avec une fille.

-Oui et non.

-Hum?

\- Mon Lieutenant.

Il fit un petit sourire avant de reprendre.

-Cela fait maintenant un mois qu'elle me laisse flemmarder au travail.

-Et c'est sa que tu appel être occuper avec une fille, je pensais que tu avais encore réussi a avoir une fille dans ton lit et que tu allais me raconter tout en détails.

-Ah si seulement je pouvais, mais je suis obliger de rattraper le temps perdu a remplir mes dossiers chez moi pour les rendre a temps.

-Pour sa tu na cas bosser quand tu le dois.

-Je sais mais son comportement me chiffonne et j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'elle me

donne une leçon pour que je travail, mais au lieu de ça rien du tout.

-Ah parce qu'il faut qu'elle soit derrière toi pour que tu travail?

-Non, c'est surtout une habitude, si je commence a travailler sans qu'elle soit derrière moi la vie au bureau serais triste, enfin je sais pas si tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

-Bien sur que si.

Des pas ce fis entendre derrière Roy quand il ce retourna il vit une jeune femme au cheveux brun et mi-long avec des yeux bleu, elle avait en main un plateau avec des verres vide.

-Ah Roy cela faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avais pas vue.

-Je sais, je sais mais me revoilà Marie, en tout cas tu es toujours aussi jolie.

\- Ha Ha, Roy je te l'ai déjà dit cela ne marche pas avec moi, le séducteur que tu es ne pourras pas faire battre mon cœur pour une autre personne que mon fiancé.

-J'aurais essayer.

La jeune femme déposa le plateau sur le bar avant de regarder en arrière avec un regard triste.

-Par contre Roy si ton petit numéro pouvais fonctionner sur elle je serais bien ravie.

-Elle?

Le gérant du bar prit les verres du plateau et commença a les laver en prenant la parole

-Une jeune blonde aux yeux noisette qui vient tout les vendredi soir depuis un mois, elle reste seule dans un coin, ne parle a personne et elle reste là jusqu'à la fermeture, je t'avoue que cela me brise un peu le cœur, si tu voyais son regard triste...

-Une jeune blonde aux yeux noisette? Un mois? Arrête tu va me faire flipper, je vais finir par croire que c'est mon Lieutenant, mais cela ne peut pas être possible elle ne va jamais dans des bars, elle trouve ceci inutile.

Roy ce leva de sa chaise et jeta un regard sur Marie.

-Où est t'elle ? Je vais discuter avec elle.

\- Elle est au fond de la salle.

-Merci Marie, amène moi un Whisky et une Mojito s'il te plait.

-Bien reçu je te fais ceci de suite.

Elle lui souria avant d'aller derrière le bar tandis que Roy ajusta sa chemise et marcha en direction que la serveuse lui avais donner, arriver vers la jeune femme il remarqua qu'elle avait sa tête couchée sur ses bras ne laissant paraître que ces cheveux blond. Il prit son plus beau sourire avant de prendre la parole.

-On a appelé le docteur cœur briser?

La blonde souleva directement la tête ce qu'il laissa bouche bé le jeune brun, oui c'était bien elle, c'était Riza, son sourire disparut et il ce gratta le derrière de la tête tout en la regardant tandis qu'elle essuya les dessous des ces yeux comme si elle avait pleurer, enfin non elle avait pleuré ses yeux était rouge.

-Vous draguer souvent les filles avec cette phrase ?

-Je vous avoue que c'est la première fois, je ne pensais pas que cela tomberait sur vous. Je peux m'installer?

Riza haussa les épaules car elle savait très bien que même si elle refuserait il serait assez têtue pour ne pas lâcher prise pour s'asseoir a la même table qu'elle, Roy s'installa et quelques secondes après Marie arriva avec le commande qu'il lui avait fait;

-Je parie que le Whisky c'est pour toi Roy?

-C'est bien sa Marie, je te remercie.

La jeune femmes posa le verre de Whisky devant Roy et le verre de Mojito devant Riza avant de repartir. Riza leva un sourcil en voyant son verre puis regarda son supérieur.

-Ne vous en faite pas, c'est moi qui offre même si je doute que vous buvez votre verre.

\- A quoi bon venir dans un bar si ce n'est pas pour consommée?

A ces mot elle prit le verre devant elle et trampa ces lèvres dedans pour boire une gorgée de ce qu'il le remplissait, Roy fit de même avec son verre.

-C'est vrai a quoi bon? En tout cas je ne pensais pas vous voir dans un bar.

-Il y a un début a tout.

\- Une raison pour cela?

La jeune blonde ne répondis pas et fit tourner son index sur le dessus de son verre.

-Désolé, j'aurais pas dût.

-Pour oublier.

-Pardon?

\- Je viens ici boire un coup a la fin de la semaine pour oublier.

Roy venais bien d'entendre ce qu'il vient d'entendre ? Elle lui a clairement dit qu'elle venait pour oublier, il buvait a nouveau une gorgée tout en la fixant.

-Oublier?

-Oui c'est bien cela.

-Mais oublier quoi?

Le regard de Riza ce fixa sur son propre verre.

-Oh rien laisser, ça va passer.

\- Vous avez éveillé ma curiosité dans je vais pas partir sans savoir la suite de l'histoire. C'est en rapport du faite que vous êtes dans la lune ces derniers temps au travail ?

\- Vous lâchez pas l'affaire ?

-Bien sur que non, vous avez commencer a parler donc je veut savoir la suite

\- Je vois, vous êtes vraiment têtu.

-Non je m'inquiète juste pour vous.

Elle leva la tête vers Roy,

-Inquiet ?

\- Hawkeye, vous êtes l'une des seules personnes sur qui je peux vraiment compter et en qui ma vie repose entre vos mains, donc vous savoir dans cette état n'aidera rien et pourrait même être fatal, donc oui je veux comprendre le pourquoi vous êtes dans cette état et je suis prêt a tout pour sa. Sachez juste qu'en ce moment même je ne vous parle pas comme votre supérieur mais je vous parle en tant qu'ami...

\- Je vois je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas prétendre une excuse pour m'éclipser.

Roy sourit en entendant ces mots tandis que Riza prit une plus grosse gorgée de son Mojito.

-Alors pour répondre a votre question, oui c'est en rapport avec mon état actuel, voilà fin de l'histoire.

Roy grimaça a cette réponse, comment sa fin de l'histoire? Il devait lui faire cracher le morceau sur toute cette histoire.

-Mon dieux vous êtes vous même têtu, j'attendais toutes les explications et vous me dite que ceci. Vous savez que j'arriverais a vous faire dire tout ce que vous avez a dire, donc je vous conseil de le faire maintenant pour éviter de perdre plus de temps.

\- Vous n'êtes jamais satisfait.

\- Quand cela vous concerne, je ne le suis jamais.

La jeune femme soupira avant de reprendre.

-Très bien, mais avant répondez moi sincèrement a une question, êtes vous déjà tomber amoureux ?

Roy regarda Riza avec un regard interrogateur, il savais pas où elle voulait en venir mais répondre a cette question lui permettra de comprendre son état.

-Bien sur que oui.

-Combien de fois?

-Vous avez dit une question.

-Combien de fois?

-Je ne répondrais pas a celle-ci vous avez dis juste une.

-Pa de réponse, pas d'histoire, je vous rappel que pour toute chose reçu il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur.

-Rha, vous êtes pas possible, une fois.

-De qui?

-Hé ho je passe un interrogatoire ?

-Je suis juste curieuse c'est tout.

-En quoi c'est en rapport avec notre discussion principal?

-En tout.

-En tout ?

\- Oui, car je ne pensais en aucun cas qu'être amoureuse pouvais faire mal.

-Ça l'est toujours je peux vous l'assurer.

-Je pense bien, enfin bon le plus dur dans tout ceci c'est quand vous pensez tomber sur la bonne personne et que celle-ci vous trahis en allant voir autre part.

-Comm...

\- Si vous m'interrompez j'arrête.

Roy ne disa rien sur cette remarque, elle avait enfin décidée de tout lui dire, il finissait son verre tout en l'écoutant.

-Tomber amoureuse et avoir une relation avec un garçon était merveilleux,surtout quand celui-ci ne t'esquiver par quand je lui disais que je travaillais dans l'armée, je peut me souvenir de ce premier baiser, ces premières nuits passées avec lui, ces rires et son parfum, je pensais vraiment que j'étais tomber sur la personne qui allait faire en sorte que ma solitude en dehors du travail était fini, enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à que je le voit au lit avec une autre fille, sa seule excuse ce jour là c'était que je ne lui suffisait pas assez, qu'il avait besoin de passer plus de temps avec une fille.

Sa voix trembler au derniers mots qu'elle prononça

-Vous savez Lieutenant, des garçons il y en a des tonnes, vous tomberez bien sur la bonne personne, faut pas ce mettre dans cette état.

-Facile a dire pour vous, vous passez votre temps a courir après des filles pour les jeter peu de temps après.

Roy eu un pincement au cœur a ces mots qui était sortie froidement de la bouche de la blonde, elle n'avait pas tort, il n'avait pas essayer de comprendre ce que ces conquêtes pouvais ressentir quand il les jeta, mais il a avait ces raisons de faire cela.

-Vous vous êtes jamais demandée pourquoi je faisais cela?

-Pour faire un concours de celui qui a eu le plus de filles dans son lit avec Havoc?

-Ah il y a un peu de sa aussi, mais c'est surtout pour essayer d'oublier.

-D'oublier?

-Oui, certains essaye d'oublier avec de l'alcool comme vous et puis il y en a d'autre comme moi qui essaie d'oublier en allant coucher de droite a gauche.

-Oublier quoi? Et ne me dite pas que je vous ai demandé de répondre a une seule question, pour savoir pourquoi je suis dans cette état, je vous ai racontée tout ceux qu'il fallait savoir.

-Mes sentiments envers celle que j'aime vraiment,celle avec qui je voudrais partager mes nuits.

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes fait rejeter?

-Non, c'est un amour interdit, une loi m'empêche de le lui dire, je sais très bien que je me ferais rejeter, mais je préfère attendre que mon but soit atteint, car oui devenir Généralissime n'est pas que seulement pour les raisons que vous savez mais c'est aussi pour enlever cette loi qui interdit deux membre de l'armée a avoir une relation quelconque.

-Euh Colonel la loi elle...

Roy ce leva sans laisser Riza finir sa phrase car il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire et il en avais déjà dis trop, il lui jeta un regard.

-Il ce fait tard, merci pour cette discussion, j'espère avoir l'occasion de pouvoir avoir une nouvelle discussion autour d'un verre avec vous.

Il s'éloigna d'elle en mettant ces mains dans ces poches, il alla voir le gérant du bar il sortie de l'une de ces poches des pièces et un bout de papier où il écrivait quelques choses dessus avec un stylo que le gérant lui avait donné, puis il sortit du finissait son verre de Mojito et ce leva pour aller vers le bar.

-Il a déjà payé votre consommation de ce soir.

-C'est vrai il avait dit qu'il payer.

-Il ma dis de vous remettre ceci

Le gérant lui donna le papier que Roy lui avait confié, elle le récupéra et quitta le bar après l'avoir remercier

" _Retrouve moi chez moi si tu veut ta réponse sur qui je suis amoureux, on en discutera autour d'un verre",_

Elle soupira avant de lâcher un petit sourire.


End file.
